Konata Musume?
by doshi-san
Summary: Kagami de verdad estaba loca, ¿cómo podía encontrar parecido entre la chica calamar y ella? De verdad esa tipa ocupaba unas buenas gafas.


**Holas fanfiction! Uff... qué manía se me está haciendo esto de meterme en fandoms nuevos donde los autores veteranos ni me leen y mis pocos lectores no me dejan review, pobre de mí, jajajajaja. Nah, da igual, me entretuve un buen rato (aunque en vez de haber escrito esto debí ponerme a publicar un capítulo de cierto long-fic).**

**Disclaimer: Kagami Yoshimizu es dueño y señor de Lucky Star, así que aplaudirle a él, a mí no (?). **

**Espero que les guste. ¡A leer!**

* * *

**Konata Musume?**

Kagami veía con aburrimiento entre las estanterías de la librería. Manga, manga, ni una novela ligera que le llamara la atención, manga y más manga. Si había aceptado ir con Konata a comprar la Jump Square, era porque esperaba encontrar alguna light novel para comprar, pero no encontraba nada, sólo había manga en esa tienda y a montones. Bueno, también la había acompañado para pasar un rato juntas, la universidad no las dejaba ni tomar un respiro, así que era bueno aprovechar las oportunidades.

Las personas que eran dueñas del local debían (según Hiiragi) de hacer un chequeo para ver qué mangas eran nuevos y cuáles viejos ¡Estaba hasta el manga de "Video girl Ai"!  
Siguió recorriendo un poco más los estantes con la mirada. De reojo vio a una chica de cabello azul y largo, podría jurar que había visto a Konata en versión anime. Volvió a buscar al dibujo y la encontró.

— ¿Shinryaku Ika Musume?— leyó en voz baja.

Una sonrisa se dibujó ligeramente en su rostro.

— ¡Hey, Konata, ven!— la llamó, a lo que la aludida obedeció.  
— ¿Encontraste algo, Kagamin?— se sorprendió, pues se le hacía raro que la chica de pelo lavanda hubiera encontrado algo que merecía su atención.  
— Mira— le dijo, poniendo la portada del primer tomo de la serie—, es igualita a ti.

Konata miró a la chica calamar que aparecía en la imagen, miró a su amiga y otra vez devolvió la vista al dibujo.

— ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza Kagamin? Venga, déjalo, ya obtuve lo que quería, vámonos.

La mayor de las gemelas Hiiragi la miró estupefacta, ¿qué estaba insinuando la peli azul? Le dio un ligero zape y salieron de la tienda.

* * *

Sabía que no debía tomarse eso a mal, es más, se debería sentir alagada de que la compararan con un personaje de anime, pero es que no hallaba parecido alguno. Ni siquiera en la tonalidad azul de su cabello se parecían, ¿cómo era posible que Kagamin las hubiera comparado?

Seguía buscando imágenes desde su ordenador, esperando encontrar alguna en la que el parecido fuera extremo y poderle dar la razón a su amiga, sin resultado alguno.

No había duda, Kagami estaba loca, o mejor dicho, ciega.

Lo mejor era restarle importancia a todo ese asunto y ponerse a "forear", buscar un juego de rol para entretenerse un rato, ver algún anime. Sí, se pondría a buscar qué había de nuevo en el mundo del anime. La escuela la estaba absorbiendo, hacía mucho que no leía manga o veía alguna serie, lo extrañaba y las revistas se le estaban amontonando en una esquina. Aprovecharía que estaba de vacaciones y se pondría a leer todo lo que tenía pendiente.

— Shinryaku… ika… musume— tecleó de nuevo, pero esta vez no se había ido al buscador de imágenes, sino al buscador de la web.

Se dispuso a ver la serie, pues no pintaba nada mal.

— Jajajajajaja— soltó la carcajada.

No se estaba arrepintiendo de haber visto el primer capítulo y continuó con el siguiente.  
Le parecía gracioso y la chica pelirroja (si mal no recordaba, se llamaba Eiko) le recordaba a Kagami.

¡Oh!, cierto. Pronto sería cumpleaños de ella y de Tsukasa.

¿Qué debía regalarles? Bueno, la menor de las hermanas se conformaba con cualquier cosa, incluso con un colgante para celular. ¿Pero la otra?

Una idea se le cruzó por la mente y comenzó a reírse. Sí, podría regalarle eso.

* * *

La fiesta de cumpleaños de sus amigas había llegado, así que iba dispuesta a ir a la casa de los Hiiragi para la comida que se celebraría en su honor, con todo y sus regalos.

Al tocar el timbre, la recibió una de las hermanas mayores de Kagami y Tsukasa.

— ¡Hola, Konata, bienvenida!  
— Hola, gracias.

Dejó sus zapatos en la entrada y se puso unas pantuflas, saludó a los padres de sus amigas y a la otra hermana. Con toda la confianza del mundo subió las escaleras, se dirigió a la habitación de las cumpleañeras y abrió la puerta corrediza sin tocar.

— ¡Hey, idiota! ¿No te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar? Pudimos haber estado cambiándonos— se alteró la mayor.  
— Hola, Kona-chan— saludó la otra.  
— Hola, Tsukasa— le respondió la aludida, ignorando olímpicamente el comentario de Kagami.

— _¡Hey, Tsukasa, Kagami, Konata, llegó Miyuki_!— avisó desde abajo la señora Hiiragi.

— ¡Ya vamos!— gritaron las tres al unísono.

La comida no había estado nada mal, la señora Hiiragi era muy buena cocinera, además la tarta de vainilla era suculenta.

Después de haber conversado un poco, llegó la hora de los regalos y Miyuki y Konata entregaron sus respectivos presentes a sus ex compañeras de clases.

— ¡Wow, muchas gracias!— sonrió Kagami, el presente de Miyuki constaba de una pulserita de plata con el nombre de cada una grabado en ella.  
— Sí, muchas gracias, Yuki-chan— la aludida simplemente les regaló una hermosa sonrisa.  
— ¡Mi turno!— anunció Konata y entregó un hermoso oso panda de peluche a la menor y un sobre a la mayor.  
— ¡Ay, muchas gracias, Kona-chan, es muy bonito!— se alegró Tsukasa y la abrazó.  
— De nada, de nada— dijo la aludida, restándole importancia y volteó a ver a la otra chica, quien simplemente veía el sobre desconcertada—. El regalo va dentro, Kagamin.

¿Y ella era la tonta? La cumpleañera había parecido reaccionar al instante y rasgó el papel, sacando un papel.

— "Pase gratis para un examen de vista. Sólo válido en Óptica Kepler"— leyó en voz alta—. ¿Qué se supone que es esto, Konata?  
— No me agradezcas, realmente no fue tan costoso como aparenta.

Kagami soltó un bufido de molestia. Era su cumpleaños y no pensaba arruinar su día. Soltó una risa cargada de sarcasmo y guardó el papel.

Siguieron platicando de cosas varias, como la escuela, la música, los planes futuros, que por fin la madre de Miyuki había aceptado comprar un perro, que Yutaka estaba pasando la escuela con muy buenas notas (cosa rara, según la descripción de Konata) y un largo etcétera, olvidándose del extraño regalo que había recibido la mayor de las gemelas.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de meses y Konata había quedado con Kagami y Tsukasa a salir a vagar, aunque fuera un poco. Por muy raro que fuera, ella ya estaba en el lugar acordado.

Vio a un par de figurillas de cabello lavanda acercársele y adivinó al instante de quiénes se trataban, aunque una de ellas estaba algo… hum… diferente.

— Jajajaja, Kagamin ahora es una cuatro ojos. Sabía que mi regalo iba a ser muy útil— se burló la peli azul— ¿Ahora sí podrás diferenciar a Ika Musume de mí?

Fue ahí cuando el cerebro de Kagami dio clic y comprendió el porqué de su regalo. Soltó un sonoro suspiro incapaz de creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

— Eh, creo que no. Lo siento, Konata Musume— se disculpó ella con una sonrisa, pasó por un lado de Izumi y le revolvió un poco el cabello—. Anda, vamos por un helado, que hace demasiado calor.

Konata se quedó viendo a la nada, pero al notar que la estaban dejando atrás, trotó para poderlas alcanzar.

— ¡Hey! ¿A quién le dices Konata Musume?  
— A ti, ¿a quién más?

Kagami sonrió y Konata le devolvió el gesto. Eso le recordó a los viejos tiempos, cuando era más común que ambas discutieran por una tontería, Miyuki las miraba entretenida (aunque en esos momentos no se encontraba) y Tsukasa… bueno, Tsukasa como siempre, no se enteraba de nada.

* * *

**Siento que ha sido un final un poco... de esos que deja algo qué desear, lo lamento mucho, pero (vamos a comenzar con mis excusas) estoy algo corta de tiempo, la verdad es que ha sido algo que he hecho a prisas, pero igualmente, espero que les haya gustado, en fin.**

**Que por cierto, esta cosa está basado en hechos reales. En una Expo-Cosplay, alguien me preguntó que si la chica de un póster (Ika Musume) era Konata de Lucky Star.**

**Cualquier horror... qué va, error de ortografía y/o gramática, me lo hacen saber, ¿oki doki?**

**Nos leemos.**

**Bye-BEE!**

**20/09/2012**

**NOTA: Bueh... a lo que leo los reviews no gustó de muchos (entiendo que sólo a una chica). Así que iré puntualizando puntos, y tengo que hacerlo de este modo, porque no puedo contestar a los comentarios anónimos. No quiero sonar sangrona ni nada por el estilo, pero:**

**1—. NO escribo ni yaoi ni yuri, así que no convertiré a esta historia en un long-fic (que por cierto ¿no leen que dice "Complete"?) lleno de ese tipo de cosas (Rated K, dah). Tampoco haré de esta historia un shonen ai, o un shojo ai.**

**2.— Para quien no entendió la trama: Kagami confunde a Konata con Ika Musume (una chica de otro anime), pero ella no se haya parecido con el dibujo. Entonces de regalo de cumpleaños le regala un pase para un examen de la vista gratis (porque los exámenes también cuestan) a Kagami, quien al final resulta que realmente ocupaba gafas. Ya hasta el último, último, Kagamin llama a Konata "Konata Musume" (combinación de Konata con Ika Musume) sólo por fastidiar. ¿Queda en claro? **

**3.— Síp, es raro que Kagami llame a Konata por Izumi, pero fue como para darle un sentido más maduro, porque ya van en la Universidad y no sé qué y no sé cuá (?)... Nah, mentiras, la quise hacer pasar por Kuroi-sensei... Bueno, en realidad fue un errorcillo que ya correjí. Era por no estar repite y repite "Konata" (en las notas notas lo hago para dejar todo en claro).**

**4.— ¡Por último pero no menos importante! "ORRIBLE" va con hache, sí, aunque usted no lo crea se escribe "HORRIBLE", incluso en inglés lleva "h". El fic no es la última coca-cola del desierto, pero en mi opinión no fue tan malo, y OJO que si realmente estuviera tan feo ni me molestaría en hacer el comentario, yo sé cuando algo está mal y cuando algo no; cuando mi escrito está verdaderamente horrible y cuando sólo no es pasable. Si no les gustó... ¡es porque ustedes son una bolita de asociales inadaptados que no comprenden la felicidad de molestar a un amigo o del simple hecho de tenerlo!... Jajajajaja... este... no se crean... en serio iba en broma... Si no les agradó, pongan un "no me gusto", es muy diferente a poner algo como que el fic es horrible. En lo personal, el que hagan ese tipo de comentarios no me afectan, ni los conozco así que quien me comente y me diga que les gustó, ¡bien! Muchas gracias, es muy lindo que alguien valore el tiempo invertido (media hora es media hora). Y quien diga que fue "ORRIBLE", muchas gracias también por leerme y tomarse el tiempo de dejar un review, pero mejor ahorrate ese tipo de comentarios :D**

**Como dije, es la primera vez (y última, porque hasta el momento no se me ha venido alguna otra idea) que escribo sobre Lucky Star. Lamento cualquier OoC, o algún error cometido por ahí. Me pueden avisar, con toda confianza, para poderlo corregir... excepto si me salen con que debo corregir TODO. **


End file.
